


Life In The Wild - Overwatch Shifter AU

by FandomGirl525



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm shipping my character with Tracer, M/M, Overwatch AU, Shifter AU, although it isn't directly canon in your AU, and near non-con, mention of rape, sue me!, vany hun don't be mad at me for breaking your widowtracer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomGirl525/pseuds/FandomGirl525
Summary: First of all, the AU belongs directly to VanyCat on Deviantart https://vanycat.deviantart.com/ not mine! Second, yes I'm making a fanfic for it, that's because it's so good and I'm Au-trash! Third, yep putting an OC in here too! Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this!





	1. The Way Things Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ow Shapeshifters Au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/338388) by VanyCat. 



> (This is my view on how the Morrison and Talon clan thrives and what they often deal with) Morrison patrols the territory while Tracer, Jesse, and Hanzo go hunting. Meanwhile Widowmaker orders Reyes around like the mistress she is while Sombra, Moira and Doomfist (having my own versions for Doomfist and Moira) do whatever.

The sun rose calmly as the savannah started to light up, birds cawing as the grass and ground soon started to become warm. Soon the light reached a small camp filled with a few beds and blankets, a pit for fire and cooking thrown in the middle. It soon reached the cot of the clan's leader, while he groaned before rubbing his eyes and sitting up, seeing his clanmates still dead-asleep. He sighed while seeing the only girl sprawled across her cot while snoring, her hair sticking up even more than usual. Tracer often acted like a child around him, although he was often seen as a father figure to her. Morrison soon yawned loudly before getting up and walking towards his perch, shifting into his lion form as he climbed up the rock. He soon let out an ear-piercing roar across the land, scaring off any potential enemies or strangers. And scaring off Tracer's dream.

"Zzzzz- huh, hey, what?" She questioned while quickly bolting up, looking around frantically before seeing Morrison looking over to his clanmates. "Oi, I was sleeping!" She said while chucking a bundled-up blanket to him, before he caught it with one of his paws.

"You aren't the only one that was woken up, Tracer." He muttered while tossing the blanket back while shifting back to a human, before walking up to the fire. "Come on boys wake up, we got patrols and hunting to do." He stated while picking at the remaining fire, groans coming from Jesse as he sat up from his cot.

"God damn it, do we always have to wake right at dawn?" The cowboy growled while rubbing his head, Hanzo sitting up from his cot very close to his partner. "Besides, we still have a full zebra left over, we can easily split that for breakfast."

"For once I must agree with Jesse, last night we were all up because of those hyenas nearby. Cackling until the moon rose, and Morrison finally had enough." Hanzo stated while adjusting his blanket, his tattoo seeming to glow in the light.

"Yeah, even I got annoyed with those hyenas. Good thing they knew to run when they saw me. But unless you want to be eating carrion this morning and have trouble getting food for the rest of the day, get your lazy asses off and lets get to work." Morrison growled to the boys as Lena was already up, stretching for the day as Jesse got up and walked over to said zebra. He took one whiff and instantly backed away, covering his nose while lightly gagging.

"Okay yeah, we'll go hunting. As long as I don't have to eat that." Jesse groaned while backing away from the carcass, before shifting into a wolf. "Same as usual, boss?"

"I'll patrol while you three hunt, yes. Now I'd get out there before the other predators wake up." The lion said as he shifted back, while walking towards the plains and away from their camp grounds.

"Alright then. I say we go hunt for the gazelles today, because thanks to someone's poor decisions, we nearly got killed by the buffalo." Hanzo growled while shifting into his snow leopard form, glaring towards Lena.

"Ay, it ain't my fault they hear nearly everything. Plus there were a lot of twigs and rocks, how could I not make any noise?"

"You were chasing after a mouse and collided against one of them!" The leopard exclaimed while looking towards the cheetah, who rolled her eyes.

"Same difference, whatever. Let's get to hunting, I need to sink my teeth into something not decomposing." She stated before running towards the grass fields, Jesse and Hanzo quickly following.

\--------------------------

"Gabriel, get your ass up, you paresseux charognard!" Amelie shouted while smacking the black lion across the muzzle, making him bolt up from his sleep. He held his face while glaring towards the panther, before looking up from his rock to his clanmates. Sombra and Moira were already awake most likely by themselves, but Akande was still dead-quiet while letting out growls in his sleep.

"How come that lug gets to sleep in, he can hall in a full grown wildebeest and still have plenty of energy, yet I'm woken up first." He growled while prowling away from his leader, who merely let a hiss towards him.

"Maybe because he doesn't talk back?" Sombra muttered already in her jaguar form, smirking as Gabriel glared up to her at her perch. Moira simply stretched on her cot before sitting up, shifting into her maned wolf form. "Anyways, what do you want us to do, myrtille?" She asked while looking over to her leader, who gave a small smack to the giant liger as he lifted his head up.

"Well you two can go and hunt, Akande can go patrol the borders, and Gabriel you may join him. Don't you dare go near Morrison Clan, we don't spilled blood. At least not yet." The panther purred before leaping back up to her perch, her clanmates soon walking out of the cave towards their land.

"Man I fucking hate Amelie, always bossing me around, I could easily take her down." The black lion growled as his claws soon erupted from his paws, baring his fangs in anger. The liger beside him simply rolled his eyes, having a dark brown pelt except for his front left leg, with was of a golden color.

"Please, I've seen you try Gabe, you fail every time. You just need to accept it, you're lead by a girl. Get over it." Sombra muttered as she and Moira padded away, leaving the boys to converse to themselves.

"I don't fail every time! Besides, I'm a lion, she's a panther, she has better reflexes than me. If she wasn't so stealthy and flexible like fucking snake, I'd be the leader of this clan." Gabriel said as they soon reached one of the border markers, his claws still fully extended.

"Gabriel, you must pass this over. Jack chased you off, it's part of living in a clan. You can never keep an accurate role as leader in clans, someone may dethrone you." Akande explained while padding beside him, his low tone never changing. "Anyways, we must focus on the patrols so they are no- get down." He commanded before crouching to the ground, the black lion hesitantly but doing the same. "Over there, near the gazelles." He muttered while staring towards the herd, Gabriel doing the same. Hanzo, Lena, and Jesse all had a gazelle in their jaws, blood staining their lips and paws.

"Hmm, looks like they already got their food, maybe we could increase ours." Gabriel growled while starting to walk towards the other clan, but was quickly stopped by Akande.

"No! Remember, Amelie said not to spill any blood. We must wait for her orders whenever to attack. Let's continue our patrol." The liger said before pushing past the black lion, who simply grumbled as they kept walking.

"Fine, I never get to have fun..." He growled while keeping his claws extended, digging them into the ground where they left marks.

\----------------------------

"Oi Morrison, we're back!" Tracer exclaimed while dropping the gazelle in their prey pile, Hanzo and Jesse doing the same. "How was your patrol, find anything interesting?" She asked while padding up to her leader, who was perched on his rock.

"No I didn't Lena, but luckily no strangers in our territory. I see you all got plenty of food though, that's good." The lion said while looking to his clanmates, while Hanzo shifted back to his human as he made the fire grow.

"Yes, although it was a bit more difficult since the bucks were all competing for dominance. One wrong move and we might've gotten into the fray." Hanzo muttered while poking at the fire with a stick, while Jesse started to cut up the gazelles with a sharpened stone. "Good news though, we've learned that the gazelles will be breeding soon, so their herds will increase in time."

"Yeah, and we'll have plenty of food. No more carrion, I hope." The cowboy growled while looking towards the zebra, which was still near their camp.

"Don't worry, I'll throw that out for the vultures later." Morrison said before walking down towards the fire, as Hanzo and Jesse started to cook one of the gazelles.


	2. A Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hanzo is ordered to patrol the territory, he finds a stranger in his clan's land. Not only a stranger to him, but someone with strange qualities. She behaves more unusual than anyone else he has encountered, yet acts like it is part of who she is. He brings her to the clan, and they are confused by her strange attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, my OC has already joined the party! And I already have a second chapter (I'm addicted help me)

Hanzo padded across the savannah as he sniffed around for any signs of life, his paws lightly thudded on the hard ground. For a strange turn of events, he had been asked by Morrison to perform the patrols while the leader went hunting with the others, and certainly made the others take a double-take. Sure it was a once in a while chance for him to bring someone along on one of his patrols, but never have someone take over. The leopard shook his head while returning to the task at hand, sniffing around for anyone and anything strange.

A loud bray soon echoed near him as his ears and tail stuck up, before he looked around for the source of the sound. He padded towards before he found a young wildebeest calf near a river, calling out while stomping around the place kicking up plenty of dirt. _A calf separated from its mother... I'm sure Morrison wouldn't mind another carcass for food._ Hanzo thought to himself while crouching in the grass, taking slow steps as to not startle the calf and make it run off. He had his jaw slightly agape to capture any other scents, and paused for merely a second as he scented another presence.

The silence was soon broken as a loud roar echoed near him, and he soon looked over to the wildebeest calf, seeing that it now had a black panther on its back. It let out more brays and started to buck around as the panther kept her hold on its neck, biting down hard to where her teeth were nowhere visible anymore. She twisted her head around trying to kill the calf, before clawing at its jugular. The calf let out one last bray before collapsing onto the ground, blood seeping from its neck and back. The panther stepped off the calf as she licked her chops, before sniffing around as if she knew someone else was here.

 _She's on our land, and hunting our prey..._ He growled in his mind before walking out towards the panther, who calmly looked towards him. "Who are you?" He asked while standing near the panther, his fangs bared while he waited for an answer. The panther simply gazed over to him before she started to groom her paws, licking the blood off her claws. "I asked you a question, who are you?" He growled out while lowering his head, ready to attack the panther. She kept quiet once more while placing her paw down, her tail neatly curled by her leg. The panther soon got up and started to pad away, which enraged Hanzo even more.

"Get over here!" He shouted, and it seemed the panther finally answered. She quickly crouched onto the ground with her head held low, her tail swishing around as she stared at him in... fear? It didn't look like she was defending herself or getting ready for battle, but like she was truly fearful of him, which caused Hanzo to pause a bit. Just a minute ago she was brutally attacking the calf with all teeth and claws bared, but now she seemed like a fearful kit. He scanned her over while trying to read her, but stopped as he saw her left hind leg. The thigh was heavily scratched with dried blood, and the rest seemed withered to the bone, it was even held off the ground in her pose. "What happened to your leg?" He asked while pointing towards the leg, and she instantly backed away with her ears folded down.

He soon heard a small whimper from her, and instantly backed away. "I won't hurt you, I promise. Just, answer me why you're here, and how you got that injury." Hanzo explained while sheathing his claws, sitting down on the ground to try and calm the panther. She stayed still as she watched the leopard, her nose twitching as she slowly relaxed, before standing up fully. "Do you speak, are you mute?" He asked while placing his paw back onto the ground, now curious about the panther, who looked at the ground then him.

"N-no." Was all she muttered but her voice was hoarse as if she hadn't talked for ages. "I-I didn't know there were others here, a-and a bear attacked me w-while I wandered." She rasped out while looking at the ground, even holding her throat as if it hurt. Even now Hanzo could see the very thin, but still visible rib lines on her chest, and how she had bags under her eyes.

"How long has it been since you had a proper meal?" He asked while looking directly to her, and saw her contemplating and thinking.

"A month ago."

"Have you slept?"

"Not for a long time." She muttered while kneading her claws in the dirt, disrupting the once smooth ground to mushy and crumbling sand. She soon glanced over to the river and instantly started to gawk at it, even letting her tongue loll out as her tail swished around.

"You may take a drink, it seems you really need it." As soon as the words escaped his mouth the panther darted towards the river, lapping up water as the leopard stifled a chuckle. It went quiet once more as the panther lifted her head from the river, keeping her back turned towards the leopard. He wanted to ask her what her name was, and why she was even here, but either of those might make her run off, and she certainly would worsen her injury. "If you want to get your leg healed, I could bring you back to my clan. They can heal you, and you could rest." He said calmly while keeping his distance from the panther, not for his safety but for hers. She looked back towards him with a curious/surprised look, before looking back towards the river.

"T-they won't hurt me, will they?" She asked while turning towards the leopard, who gave a curt nod. Her voice now sounded better, with no rasp or gravelly tone to it, yet still held a somewhat low tone. "...I suppose it would be better to get healed now, before getting a limp." She muttered before slowly walking towards Hanzo, who started to lead her back towards the camp.

\-----------------------

"Morrison, I am back." Hanzo said loudly as he padded back towards the camp with the calf carcass on his back, seeing the lion throw another carcass onto the pile. The others soon looked up at the leopard, but paused as they saw the panther hiding behind him.

"Hanzo, who is this?" The leader asked while turning towards the pair, instantly seeing the panther shrink back.

"I don't know her name, all I know is that she is injured. She also seems to be fatigued, and from what she's told me she hasn't eaten or slept for weeks." The leopard explained while throwing the calf carcass on the pile, while the panther stayed crouched near Morrison's perch. "Be careful though, she is very fearful." He explained while walking up beside his leader, who gave a curt nod before walking towards the panther.

"Hello there." He simply stated while walking near the panther, who backed away from him. "You don't have to worry, I won't hurt you, I promise." The lion said calmly while holding out a paw towards the panther, who stared at him slightly panicked, beginning to shake as he got near.

"Hey Morrison, how's it going so far?" Lena asked while running up beside Morrison, who calmly looked to her and back to the panther. The panther on the other hand, instantly looked over to Lena with wide eyes, before running and sitting beside her, her tail curled up as she looked to the cheetah. "Uh, what was up with that?" She asked the leader, but he raised a brow at the sudden reaction, and noticed how calm the panther seemed to be.

"Could I see your injury?" He asked the panther, who simply ducked her head lower as she stayed beside the cheetah, who now sat down as well. He then looked over to Lena and glanced over to the panther, before she let out a quiet "Oh" before turning to the panther.

"Hey there luv, could you show me your injury? I want to make sure it isn't too bad, alright?" She said calmly while giving the panther a smile, who just looked at her with a blank look. The panther then laid on her side and stuck out the injured leg, resting her head on her paws while closing her eyes. Lena then looked over at the leg and let out a silent-shocked groan, before running back towards their supplies. "Don't worry, we'll fix that right up, no problem." Lena said brightly while bringing back the woven grass bandages, before sitting beside the panther as a human. "Could ya shift into a human, it'd make it a bit easier." The panther shook her head quickly, hiding further into her paws. "Oh, well I guess I can just work around the fur."

"Remember Lena, we can't just wrap every injury." Morrison warned while laying on his perch, while Lena just rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know, you've told me that multiple times. Anyways luv, just tell where it hurts, kay?" She said while looking back to the panther, who calmly nodded before resting her head back down. The girl then gently pressed on the leg, and instantly backed away as the panther let out a pained yowl. "U-uh, I'm just make a wild guess and say that it's broken. Right?" The panther then slowly nodded as tears pricked at her eyes, lightly whimpered at the pain. "Alright, well we can still fix that." Lena said while grabbing a couple sturdy sticks, before placing them on the leg and wrapping the bandages around them. "There you go, a makeshift splint. That should help." She said while getting up and returning the bandages back to their supplies, while the panther just slightly moved her leg.

"Here you go." Hanzo muttered while placing the calf carcass in front of the panther, who backed her head away before looking up at him. "You killed it fair and square, it'd be rude to steal your food." He said before padding away, while panther just blinked before starting to gnaw at the hide.

"Pfft, no wonder she barely survived out there, she depends on others." Jesse muttered while scratching his ears, while the panther quickly stopped eating."

"Excuse me?" She questioned while getting up, before padding over to him while limping off her leg. "I'll have you know I couldn't survive because I had been attacked, and couldn't find any food. Not because I'm a dependent kit, unlike you, pup." She growled while glaring to the wolf, who simply raised a brow.

"Yeah, you were injured, that was the whole reason. Please I've known many loners that survived perfectly fine out there, and then you wonder up begging for everything."

"I was not begging, he offered to let me rest and get treated, he even spared me."

"Because you're needy." Jesse said once more with a smirk before sitting up, the panther now having daggers in her slits. "I'm gonna guess you got that scratch from a little weasel, am I right?"

"I can show you how, if you want to spar with me." The panther growled while baring her fangs to the wolf, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh, huh, luv, you do realize you're still injured right? And from Hanzo was saying, sleep deprived and barely had any food too? Just forget about it and go back to resting, okay?" Lena said while trying to separate the panther from Jesse, who just stuck his tongue out to the panther.

"Please, I could easily take this kit down, Lena no need to fret. I'll try and go easy on you." He said while getting up and walking past the panther, who quickly followed him with a snarl.

"Just give me everything you got, I'll still beat you." She muttered as they went to a clear center of the camp, while Hanzo, Lena, and Morrison sat and watched.

"We should really try and-"

"No, no we don't." Hanzo said while holding up a paw to Lena, who quickly became quiet as she saw the spar begin. Loud yelps and growls soon came from the pair as the others just watched, the leopard having an evil smirk on his muzzle. Not even 30 seconds passed before Jesse was pinned on his back, with the panther standing over him with her claws extended by his throat.

"Now what was that you said, about me being needy?" She asked while lowering her head towards his, while he tried to back away.

"What, me, calling you needy? I don't know what you're talking about, not a single clue. Hell I don't even remember the conversation. What were we talking about earlier?" He asked while giving her a fearful smile, his ears pressed down fully. She then walked off of him while retracting her claws, while the wolf quickly walked away with his tail between his legs.

"Uh luv, what's your name?" Lena asked while walking up to the panther, who looked back at her with another blank look.

"It's, it's Kalama." She answered while having a tiny smile, while the cheetah quickly returned it with a goody grin.

"Well Kalama, all I have to say is, thank you for showing him up." Hanzo said while looking over to his mate, who was still a good distance away from Kamala.


End file.
